Stormy Nights
by rhiawoods
Summary: Outside, a storm raged. Inside, a man sat, staring into the dying fire, battling with thoughts that mirrored the gale outside. RemusTonks. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Remus and Tonks belong to JKR. The storm, however, is mine. As is the headache…

Stormy Nights: Chapter One

Outside, a storm raged. The thin walls shook under the fierce gale. Rain lashed the windows. Inside, a man sat, staring into the dying fire. His book lay abandoned in his lap. He sighed, trying to calm the thoughts that raged through his mind, a mirror of the torrent outside. A young woman occupied his thoughts. How could he have fallen for her, of all people?

Remus ran a tired hand over his brow and sighed. For months now, she was all that occupied his thoughts. Well, not all, but a major part. Just something about being a werewolf kept any one other thing from completely filling his mind. But that was part of the difficulty with this situation.

Remus sighed again and gave up trying to interest himself in his book. He set it aside and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He could really use a drink. He got a butterbeer and sat at the kitchen table.

There was something about a stormy night that accentuates loneliness. This night was no different than the hundreds of other lonely, stormy nights that had haunted Remus in this drab house. Ever since meeting her, every stormy evening had been spent in a like manner. He couldn't escape these thoughts that ran endlessly through his mind when he was alone. An inner turmoil that couldn't be denied.

The turmoil began the night Tonks hinting to him of her feelings. He had been able enough to ignore her when she hadn't been in love with him. Remus knew he couldn't let her into his life. He would hurt her, unintentionally, but she would still be hurt, possibly killed. Remus tried telling her he wasn't interested, finally flat out telling her that they couldn't ever be anything. But it hadn't worked. Not oln her part, and not on his.

Remus started. A forceful knock found its way over the thunder and interrupted his thoughts. It sounded again, as if to hurry an answer. Remus pushed his half empty bottle away and stood to answer the door. Immediately, his breath caught. At the door stood the very girl who had occupied his thoughts just seconds ago. She was wrapped in a cloak, her vibrant hair wiped around her face in the fierce wind, eyes wide and teeth chattering.

"Tonks." He nearly whispered.

"Remus." She answered. "It's a bit… cold out here, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, right. Please, come in." Remus stepped back, holding the door open. Nymphadora Tonks entered, lowering her hood. "May I take your cloak?"

"Oh, yes." Tonks removed her cloak, handing it to Remus, who hung the dripping garment on a coat rack.

"Would you… would you like to sit?"

"Where?" Tonks looked pointedly around the bare entrance way.

"Right." Remus led the way into the living room, gesturing at the pair of armchairs by the fire. Tonks sat. "I'll just… build up the fire. You must be cold."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Turning away, Remus cursed himself. How was it possible that such a small girl had him so flustered? He took a few pieces of wood from the pile in the corner of the room and set them on the dying fire. A few tongues of flame flicked up.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience."

"No, no, it's fine."

A moment of awkward silence ensued as Remus sat in the other armchair. Why was Tonks, of all people, being so quiet?

"Um… Can I interest you in a drink?" Merlin, he was bad at this.

"Yes, I suppose." And it didn't help that Tonks was uncharacteristically on edge.

He hurried to the kitchen, glad to have a reason to escape the living room where tension was building rapidly. A few minutes to compose himself would be a blessing.

A blessing that would not be granted.

"Um, Remus?" Remus started again. Tonks had followed him.

"Yeah?" He kept his back to her, trying to hide his unease.

"I need to talk to you."

"Would you like to sit?" Remus turned around and gestured to the kitchen table. He clapped his hands to turn the lights on as she sat. "So, er, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"About…" Tonks looked down, twisting her hands in her lap. "About us."

Remus' heart skipped a beat. He stared at the pink haired girl, completely dumbfounded. "U-us?" he stammered.

"Yeah, us- as in you, me- us." Tonks looked up, straight into Remus' eyes. He couldn't look away, however hard he tried.

"Wh-what about us?"

"Oh, please tell me you aren't that dense."

"Well, no, but what?" Remus sat down across from Tonks.

Tonks sighed, exasperated by Remus' apparent lack of understanding. In reality, he was not at all confused. Not about what Tonks was saying, anyway. He was trying to figure out how to tell her no. He could not, _could not_ let her do this. It was fair to her, no matter the amount of pain he would cause himself by refusing her. "Remus…"

It was Remus' turn to sigh. "Tonks…I've told you before- you can't… You can't do this!"

"You can't tell me that!" Tonks said, in a hoarse, angry whisper. "I can't not do this!" A small tear escaped, running down her cheek. Remus couldn't take it anymore. He stood hastily, turning his back to her again. "Remus, you have no idea how hard these last few months have been for me. I can't do this any longer. Remus, I- I love you!"

"No, _you_ have no idea." Remus muttered quietly to the wall.

"What?" Tonks sniffed, irritably wiping away the tears that kept coming.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you do this."

"But I don't know why!"

"I'm…" Remus began, and stopped. He couldn't say that. "You're too young."

"What?"

"I'm thirteen years older than you. I was at _Hogwarts _when you were born!"

"What does that matter? I've told you, I don't care! Can you really think I haven't thought this through over and over? Those little things, they don't matter to me, why should they matter to you?" Tonks was no longer sitting, but pacing back and forth behind Remus, who was standing at a counter, trying to keep himself under control.

"Still, I can't."

"Why?"

"You're young, you're very… very pretty, you have your whole life ahead of you, and, and I can't, I don't deserve you." He turned, though couldn't raise his eyes to hers, afraid of what he might find. Afraid that he might loose his nerve and give himself fully to the feelings he had for this girl. Afraid that she couldn't possible love him, not once she found out what he was.

"Remus, listen to yourself! You're being ridiculous. You know my line of work. You know how dangerous it is, especially with every thing going on. Now might be the only time I have. And I want you!"

"Tonks, sit down. Take a deep breath. Calm down. We need to talk about this responsibly. Like adults." Remus took a deep breath himself, sat beside her and actually looked in her eyes.

"But I'm not an adult, remember? I'm too young." Her eyes flashed dangerously, voice almost mocking. Remus swallowed.

"Tonks. There are reasons why I can't let you-"

"Stop talking about 'letting' me do anything. Despite what you might think, I am old enough to make this decision. I know what will make me happy."

"No, you don't! You don't know everything about me. You couldn't possibly imagine-"

"Than why don't you tell me?!" Tonks glared dangerously.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Remus sighed. "Fine. I'm..." Here he was, arguing with the girl he was in love with, who apparently loved him back, and he was about to reveal the secret of the century. A secret that would quite likely send her running, screaming as loud as she could. "I'm a werewolf."

A moment of silence. Then- "I knew that."

Remus' heart stopped. The room seemed to rapidly loose oxygen. "What?"

"I've known for months. And I don't care."

"What?" This time Remus really was confused.

"Do you really think it's hard to figure out why you disappear every full moon? And, granted, it took awhile, not much gossip gets to Auror trainees, but the news of your, er, departure from Hogwarts a couple years ago did finally get to me."

"And you still… you still want me?"

"Why else would I be here?"

Remus just stared.

"Remus- say something."

"Just give me a minute. I need… a minute." He took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. "You love me."

"Yes!"

"You love me, you know about my problem, and you don't care."

"Yes! Or, no, I don't care, but I do love you and-"

"Okay, then." Remus gave a weak chuckle. "Okay. I can't believe this."

"Okay, so is that a yes, you're accepting me?" Tonks looked ecstatic for a moment. It nearly broke Remus' heart.

"No."

"What?"

"No, it's an okay, I can't believe this. I can't believe that any one like you would settle for someone like me. A werewolf. A poor, old, graying werewolf, even."

"Remus, you're not being fair to yourself."

"That doesn't matter. Tonks, I can't let you do this because I need to be safe. I need you to be safe for me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

"Have you ever bit anyone?"

Remus shuddered at the only memory he had, a close call. "I don't know. You don't understand. I'm not myself when… at the full moon. I can't control myself, I don't remember anything… I don't want you close enough to get hurt."

"You're hurting me now."

"No, this is nothing compared to…"

"I told you, I don't care."

"How is that possible? You must be insane."

"No, I love you!"

"I still say no. I will not do this."

"Even though you care for me, care for me deeply?"

"Yes. Even though…" Remus took a breath. "Even though I do care for you."

"You make no sense at all."

"Regardless of that… my final word is no."

"Fine." A few more tears fell from her eyes. "Just, fine." She stood, stormed out to the entrance way to get her cloak, and with a crack, disappeared.

Remus slumped at the table, glancing at his half finished butterbeer that was still on the table and shook his head. The night's events definitely called for something stronger.

………

Yay! First HP story that doesn't star Lily and James! I'm so proud of myself! On an unrelated note, why do all JKR's characters' names end in 's'? I still don't know what to do with the apostrophe s with those. Now, y'all know the drill! That little button at the bottom left side of the screen takes you to a lovely little window that lets you give me a nice little review… It took me long enough to upload this. Stupid document uploader... in my opinion, all that hard work deserves a review... or two... or three...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am adding Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore and Harry to that list of characters I don't own.

Stormy Nights: Chapter Two

Tonks reappeared in another kitchen halfway across the country- a warmer, brighter and homier kitchen- startling the only occupant. Mrs. Weasley turned, wand drawn, a spasm of fear crossing her face until she saw that it was just Tonks, with tears running down her face, her characteristic pink hair changed to a mousy brown.

"Oh, my dear. Is anything the matter?"

"Every, everything." Tonks gave over to her tears, sobbing as if her heart was breaking.

"Oh, sit down, my dear. Let me get you some tea."

"Thank you." Tonks collapsed in the chair, taking the handkerchief Mrs. Weasley held out for her, and shedding her cloak.

"Now, tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasley tapped the tea pot with her wand, which instantly sent off a burst of steam and a high pitched whistle.

"I just came from Remus' house." Tonks blew her nose. "I told him everything, like you told me to." Tonks had recently become a nearly constant visitor at the Burrow. She hated being alone, and that was exactly how her own flat was. Completely empty. So she would come here, for some motherly love and some entertainment from the older Weasley boys. Eventually, she had to tell Mrs. Weasley why she wouldn't date Bill. So, Mrs. Weasley gave her advice. And she took it.

"Oh, no. I was so sure… I mean, the way he looks at you. I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Weasley poured a couple cups of tea and handed one to Tonks.

"Thanks." She wrapped her hands around the warm cup, trying to pull heat into her could hands, hunched over trying to fill the gap that had recently opened in her chest.

Mrs. Weasley patted her arm sympathetically. "Would you like a cookie?" Tonks smiled a little. Mrs. Weasley took that as a yes, and accio'd a plate of chocolate cookies over to the table. "Now, what did he say?"

"Well, he cares for me." Tonks tried to infuse her voice with a little cheerfulness, even adding a weak laugh, though the tears falling from her eyes ruined the illusion.

"Then, I don't understand. What was the problem?"

"What wasn't the problem?" Tonks scowled. "He's too old, his problem, I'm surprised he didn't mention that he's not exactly wealthy!"

Mrs. Weasley clicked her tongue sympathetically. "It's his loss. Any boy who can't see how great you are isn't worth your time."

Tonks only sniffed, taking a sip of her tea.

"Really, it's true. You're a wonderful young woman. You're bright, talented… anyone worth your time would be glad to have you."

"He is worth my time." Tonks nearly whispered.

"I know you think that now, dear. But someday, you will find that one special man who will make you complete."

"But, Molly, I think I have found him."

Mrs. Weasley had returned to patting her arm when a loud chime sounded. She jumped- "Oh, the alarm"- and nearly flew to the door. "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," the answering call came.

Mrs. Weasley immediately opened the door, revealing an old wizard and a younger, black haired boy. "Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you until morning."

"We were lucky. Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course." Dumbledore patted the boy on the shoulder, and noticed Tonks for the first time. "Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Tonks looked up from contemplating the steam rising from her tea. "Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks," Harry replied.

Tonks stood, pulling her cloak from the back of her chair. "I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore. "I cannot stay. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going." Tonks couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. "'Night."

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-"

Tonks bit her lip, trying to keep more tears from falling. "No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, everyone."

Tonks hurried out the door, unable to keep the tears at bay much longer.

………

Sorry it's so much shorter. I contemplated putting the next scene in this chapter, but decided to make another chapter. Review please! I need encouragement!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I've added any more characters in this chapter, they're probably not mine!

Stormy Nights: Chapter Three

Weeks passed, turned into months and continued to come. In the beginning, Remus refused to see Tonks, afraid that if he saw her, it would weaken his resolve, and he would do something he would later regret. Soon enough, Dumbledore came with an assignment for him. He was to go live among the less civilized werewolves, trying to bring them to the Order's side. Remus tried to put her from his mind, because how useful could he be with her on his mind? It was no use. Her heart-shaped face refused to leave his thoughts.

Tonks had no reason not to think about Remus. Her job was guarding Hogwarts, a job where very little ever happened. Endless nights of lonely guard duty were little better than endless nights in her lonely apartment. She continued finding herself at the Weasley's on a regular basis. Her despair made using her metamorphmagus powers difficult, if not impossible. She stopped eating much, except when Mrs. Weasley forced her to eat, declaring how thin and pale she had become.

Even reading over the Order reports was hard. Sporadically, reports from Remus appeared, causing her heart to jump painfully, a myriad of emotions running through her, beginning with relief that he was still alive and relatively healthy, then the realization of how much she missed him, and finally despair that he couldn't contact her, and wouldn't even if he could.

One evening, just after the full moon, another storm was raging when one such report came. Not just an ordinary one, but a report of an attack, not from Remus, but another Auror in the area. It mentioned no specifics, except that it was Fenir Greyback's band- the band that Remus had been assigned to spy on- that had attacked. And that a werewolf had been found dead.

Tonks didn't think. She couldn't think. She grabbed her cloak and ran from her room in the Hog's Head, not bothering to lock her door. She ran up the hill, pounding on the great double doors until Filch came to open them.

"Tonks, what…" Filch was completely bewildered when the girl dashed past him, looking as though a legion of dementors pursued.

She didn't bother to find out what Filch was saying. She dashed across the entrance hall and through the corridors until she found the gargoyle that was the guard to Dumbledore's office. Unable to guess the password, she pounded both fists on the statue's head. "Let me in!" she cried, out of breath. "You have to let me in." She collapsed, her cloak falling off her shoulders into a sodden pile at her feet. She gave in to her fears, sobbing into her hands.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nymphadora…" She looked up, seeing Professor McGonagall through her tears. "Nymphadora, what's the problem?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore."

"I guessed that. He isn't here at the moment. Is there anything I can do for you?" McGonagall offered Tonks a hand and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Professor, the attacks…"

"Ah, I see you have been reading your reports." Tonks nodded mutely, fighting back her tears. McGonagall sighed.

"It wasn't… Remus… was it?" Tonks whispered.

"No, it wasn't. He wasn't seen in the fight."

"Then, he's okay?" Tonks' eyes betrayed her emotions, a mixture of fear, worry and pleading.

"Yes, to the best of our knowledge." McGonagall confirmed.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Tonks breathed.

"But, Nymphadora, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You look ill."

"I'll be fine. Honest." Tonks wiped her eyes, sniffling a little. "I should be getting back. I think I forgot to lock my door."'

"Yes, you should run along now. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything more, alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you later, Professor." Tonks picked her cloak up, drying it with a charm from her wand, and slung it around her shoulders again. She turned, walking much more slowly now back down the corridor. McGonagall watched her go, a worried expression on her face.

………

Tonks didn't go immediately back to Hogsmeade. Ten minutes later, she found herself still wandering aimlessly through the castle when a loud shout echoed through the corridor. But she had just been down that corridor- there was no one there. She turned, and saw a boy, with a tell-tale invisibility cloak on the floor near his feet. "Harry?"

He spun around, falling down, as he was holding one foot, having just kicked the wall. "What're you doing here?" He pulled himself to his feet.

"I came to see Dumbledore." She thought a more pertinent question would be what he was doing here, with an invisibility cloak. But she lacked the will to say anything more.

"His office isn't here. It's round the other side of the castle, behind the gargoyle-"

"I know. He's not there. Apparently he's gone away again."

Harry winced as he tried to set his foot back on the floor. "Has he? Hey- you don't know where he goes, I suppose?"

"No."

"What did you want to see him about?"

Tonks became very interested in a thread hanging off her sleeve. "Nothing in particular. I just thought he might know what's going on… I've heard rumors… people getting hurt…"

"Yeah, I know, it's all been in the papers. That little kid tried to kill his-"

"The _Prophet_'s often behind the times." Tonks was desperate for anything more. It might be a long shot, but Harry might have heard something more about Remus. "You haven't had any letters from any one in the Order recently?"

"No one from the Order writes to me anymore, not since Sirius-"

Tonks' eyes filled with tears again. She needed anything from Remus, anything.

"I'm sorry." Harry truly did look sorry. "I mean… I miss him as well…"

"What?" Why would Harry know it was Remus? "Well… I'll see you around, Harry…" Tonks had to leave, before Harry saw her really cry. And her door was still unlocked. Who knew what kind of trouble that might invite? She left the castle, walking slowly downhill, despite the gale that threatened to knock her down and sent bone-chilling rain through her cloak. At least Remus hadn't been hurt. Not yet, anyway.

Tonks made her way upstairs to her room, but upon reaching it, didn't want to seclude herself completely. She hung up her cloak and locked the door, going back down to the bar. She sat herself and ordered a firewhiskey, though she knew drowning her sorrows was only a short term fix. In the morning, she would still have the hole in her chest, and a hang-over to boot.

………

Yeah, I know, this scene in the book didn't happen on a stormy evening. But I felt like putting it there. Wow, I'm quite impressed with myself. I've written three chapters in one day. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to upload any documents, so these chapters are sitting on my hard drive, just kind of hanging out, waiting for reviews (hint, hint) and maybe a strong wireless signal…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. The parts where I directly quote from the book do not belong to me. Period, the end.

Stormy Nights: Chapter Four

The battle was over. Dumbledore was dead. Several members of the Order and the students who had been involved were gathered in the hospital wing, around the bed of Bill Weasley. Fleur Delacour and Mrs. Weasley were sobbing and hugging each other, reconciled by Fleur's reaction to the attack on her fiancé. This proved to be too much for Tonks' self control. Just being in the same room with Remus after so long, as well as the battle and the death of Dumbledore, had pushed her to the breaking point. But seeing the love Fleur still had for Bill, despite the mutilating wounds on his face made her break the promise she had made to herself, that if she were ever to see Remus again, she would say nothing, and let him get on with his life.

"You see!" Tonks glared at Remus. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

Remus was surprised. He had assumed that her stony silence meant she had given up, and he was feeling a strange sense of relief that he would no longer have to refuse his feelings for her. He stiffened, refusing to show the elation he felt that she still wanted him, after all this time. "It's different. Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

Tonks grabbed the front of his robes, shaking him, trying to shake some sense into him. The tears started again. "But I don't care either, _I don't care_! I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told you a million times that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"

Mrs. Weasley had to interrupt before they began another full blown argument, as she knew they were wont to do. "I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus."

"I am not being ridiculous." Remus tried to keep his voice steady, though the emotion in his eyes belied the attempt. "Tonks deserves someone young and whole."

Mr. Weasley cut it. "But she wants you. And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

Remus was beginning to feel as though everyone were attacking him. He resolutely avoided looking at the young witch still clinging to the front of his robes, but could not meet the eyes of anyone else in the room, as they were all looking at him accusingly. "This is…" Not fair is what he wanted to say. "Not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead…"

McGonagall joined in the attack. Now Remus knew he was being put on the spot. "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."

Just then, the hospital doors swung open, admitting a giant of a man. Hagrid was sobbing, soaking up tears with a giant handkerchief. "I've… I've done it, Professor. M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

McGonagall stood. "Thank you, Hagrid. I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses- Slughorn can represent Slytherin- that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too," she addressed the group around Bill's hospital bed. Hagrid slowly left the room, sniffing. McGonagall then looked specifically at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…"

Harry stood, murmured goodbye to his friends, and followed McGonagall through the hospital doors.

Back in the room, Remus untangled Tonks' hands from his robes and gently pushed her away. But he looked thoughtful this time, rather than angry. "Not now, please. We have to meet with the Ministry, like McGonagall said. We need to talk sometime when we actually have time to do this properly."

"And what do you mean by properly?"

"When we can sit down, and have a rational discussion." Remus looked directly into Tonks' eyes for the first time all evening. Her breath caught. His gaze was different somehow- less guarded. He smiled a little, a little glint of humor in his eyes. "With no yelling."

Tonks smiled back, timidly, as they left the hospital room with the rest of the Order members.

Hm… I think I'll just make another chapter. Spread the fun out a little. And I don't like even numbers… So, a fifth chapter will be coming! Review, please! If you don't, I'll… I'll… I'll sit here and pout!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually finishing a multi-chapter story! Now, would a real author be so surprised at this occurrence? No. I do believe that JKR does not have a complete inability to finish a story of more than one chapter. The evidence quite strongly points to the contrary.

Stormy Nights- Chapter Five

Later that night, the Ministry finally left Hogwarts. The Order members followed the officials down to the village as the first few rain drops fell and thunder rumbled, promising a stormy night. Tonks and Remus followed to the gates, but Remus stopped Tonks just outside. "They're going to the Three Broomsticks. I thought we should go somewhere else. Somewhere more private."

"I have a room at the Hog's Head." Tonks offered. Remus wrinkled his nose. "What? It's cheap!"

"I thought you had a flat in London."

"I do. It's just this is more convenient for my assignment. And marginally less… alone."

"Well, I thought we'd go back to my house."

"Well, that's not a little subtle."

"What?!" Remus looked shocked. "That's not what I meant!"

"Sure it wasn't." Tonks grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! I meant that we wouldn't be interrupted there."

"No, we wouldn't." Tonks dropped her voice to a sultry whisper.

"We will be talking. _Nothing_ else."

"Okay, if you want it that way."

"I do. Please respect an old man's wishes?"

"I suppose." Tonks pouted a little, then grinned. "I was just kidding, you know."

"Regardless, there will be no… nothing of that sort."

"All right, old man." Remus grabbed her by the waist, ignoring the shock that ran through his body, and apparated to his front porch, where he very quickly let go.

"I hate that," Tonks complained, loudly to be heard over the rain pounding on the roof of the porch.

"What?"

"I can apparate by myself."

"Forgive me for being a gentleman. I shall refrain from doing so in the future."

"It's okay, I guess. Just warn me in the future, 'kay?"

Remus chuckled, unlocking the door and holding it open for Tonks. "How's the living room?"

"There, I hope."

"No, I mean…" Remus caught sight of Tonks' grin and his stomach jumped. "Well, you're certainly in a good mood."

"Things are looking up."

"I don't know if we can have a serious talk with you like this."

"I'll behave, I promise."

"Well, let's sit." Remus led Tonks to the living room, where he gestured to one of the armchairs.

"Thank you, kind sir." Tonks grinned again, her hair beginning to return to her customary vibrant pink.

"Tonks…"

"Okay…"

Remus turned, building a fire to ward off the chill of the storm and as an excuse to compose himself. That finished, he sat in the other armchair.

"So, about us," he said, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

"Yes. This is why you kidnapped me and brought me here." Tonks glared at Remus, but was unable to hide the humor dancing in her eyes, even in the dim light.

"Uh-huh. Please be serious."

"All right. For real, this time." Tonks calmed down, becoming serious.

"So, where did we leave off last time?"

"Um, with me crying and stomping off?"

"Before then."

"We established that we care for each other, but you are too stubborn to allow a relationship." Tonks remembered the night perfectly. She doubted it would ever leave her memory.

"Yes, I am rather stubborn about protecting you." Remus replied drily.

"And I thought we established I don't need nor want protection." Tonks glared again, this time for real.

"Now don't be getting angry again."

"I'm not…" Tonks took a steadying breath. "I'm not getting angry."

A moment of silence ensued.

"McGonagall made a good point." Tonks broke the silence.

"She did, didn't she." Remus replied flatly, sighing.

"We can't just deny this. This year has proved that this isn't just going to go away."

"I was a little cruel, wasn't I?"

"A year, Remus. A year without hearing a word from you. I thought, above all, I thought we were friends." Tonks silently cursed herself as tears started to form in her eyes. And fell, tracing lines down her face.

Remus couldn't stop himself. He reached out his hand, gently wiping the tears away. Tonks inhaled sharply, before reaching both her hands up and gently moved his and timidly kissed his palm. Shocks ran down Remus' arm, startling him with the intensity. Tonks looked up at him shyly through her lashes before kissing his palm again.

"Tonks…"

"Yeah?" she replied softly, running her fingers across the back of his hand. He didn't reply, just gently squeezed her fingers and smiled a little. She took it as permission and stood, closing the distance between them and sat hesitantly on his lap. Without thinking, Remus wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close. Tonks sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We never were 'just friends.'" Remus murmured into her hair.

Tonks sat up. "What?"

Remus looked up at her, his eyes full of a sudden intensity of emotion. "I have been in love with you since… since I first met you. I tried to suppress it- I was not going to let you attach yourself to me- but I couldn't. When I realized you were in love with me, I had to stop it."

"But you couldn't."

Remus laughed gently. "No, I couldn't."

"So you ignored me."

"I fooled myself into thinking it was for security reasons. I wasn't strong enough to keep from contacting you for any other reason."

"So what caused the change? Why are you allowing this now?"

Remus' eyes clouded for a second and he looked down as he whispered one word. "Dumbledore."

"Did you talk to him before…" Tonks' voice caught and she couldn't continue.

"No, it was what McGonagall said. She's right, you know."

"I do know. She found me one night, trying to get into Dumbledore's office."

Remus felt his stomach muscles tighten. "What night," he asked, though he had a good idea which night it was.

"The night of the attack." Tonks whispered, looking away.

"Ah. Sweetheart- that's why I didn't want to do this. I can hurt you, so badly… you have no idea."

"Remus, really, is that the only reason?" Tonks pushed

"Honestly? Yes."

"So when you were talking about your age…"

"Just trying to push you away."

"If it's that you don't want a human, I'll go annoy Greyback right now!" Tonks sat ramrod straight, pointing off in a random direction.

Remus took her hand, pulling it down to his lips. "No, don't do that. I want you whole. And I want you to stay that way."

"You do want me." Tonks leaned her head on his shoulder again, nestling into the corner of his neck and shoulder.

"Of course." Remus pressed his lips against her hair, which was fully restored to its normal color. They sat still like that, breathing in the closeness of each other as the minutes passed, until there was a faint rustling and a quiet "mew" from the corner.

"What's that?" Tonks asked, almost asleep.

"Ah, a cat?"

Tonks giggled. "A cat? You got a cat?"

"Yes?" Remus replied as Tonks stood up and returned with the small white animal.

"Why, might I ask?"

"I got lonely."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So, what did you name him?"

"Her. Her name is Dora." Remus looked away sheepishly.

"As in Nymphadora?" Remus was silent. Tonks took that as a confirmation. "You named your cat after me?!" She was incredulous.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I got lonely."

"You didn't have to."

"I know."

"Bah. Stupid, stubborn werewolf." Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus.

"Hey, just because I care about you…"

Tonks smiled, and snuggled closer. The two of them- three including the cat- sat like that for several hours, talking quietly sometimes, but more often in silence, contemplating the events of the evening and enjoying being close to each other. Eventually, first Tonks, then Remus, fell asleep, arms tight around each other. Outside, the storm broke and the clouds drifted apart to reveal a few faint stars and the moon, just a few days into the waning cycle.

………

Ah, the wonders a good night's sleep can do. This ending is much improved from the original. I'm still not too pleased with the beginning, though. Please review!

On an unrelated note, I am in desperate need of a beta. If you are interested, or know someone who might be, please let me know!!


End file.
